


Art: Tentacle monster Jaskier

by Anonymous



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Consensual Sex, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Digital Art, M/M, Monsterfucker Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, belly bulge, merman Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: NSFW digital illustration of tentacle monster Jaskier [redacted] Geralt, fanart for the fic :what would an ocean be without a monster lurking in the dark?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 318
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Art: Tentacle monster Jaskier

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut illustration please be gentle :)  
> t  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> -a shy anon-
> 
> Edit: made a twitter! https://twitter.com/orborbeht?s=09


End file.
